According To You
by Judgementlovesrangerandsteph
Summary: SongFic. Steph finds her strong side when her, the Rangeman crew, and Ranger go clubbing. One shot. Short length


**According To You**

It had been a few months since Morelli and I broke up permanently. Ranger had made good on his promise, approaching me just days after the split.

"Ranger?" I asked walking into the kitchen dressed in a short pencil shirt, white blouse, black jacket, and black 3" wedges.

"Yes Babe?" He asked.

"Would you come clubbing with me and the crew?" I asked, batting my eyelashes.

"Why?"

"I have something to rub in…" I said, smiling evilly "Please?"

"When?"

"Tonight. A new band is playing." I stated, walking to the door.

* * *

><p>Morelli walked into the club at exactly midnight. The Rangeman Crew where seated at one table, and Morelli strolled over.<p>

"Cupcake, I see you're showing you face now. How about coming home with me?" He asked me slyly.

"How about not." Ranger was watching the conversation. My diamond ring sparkled from my left hand.

"Oh I see you have found a ring you liked. Saves me the trouble." He smiled, making me roll my eyes. I got up and walked over to the stage and requested a song "I'll sing it" I told the DJ.

"Up Next, According to You being sung By Stephanie Plum" The DJ Announced as I walked up onto the stage.

_According to you__  
><em>_I'm stupid, __  
><em>_I'm useless, __  
><em>_I can't do anything right.__  
><em>_According to you__  
><em>_I'm difficult, __  
><em>_hard to please, __  
><em>_forever changing my mind.__  
><em>_I'm a mess in a dress, __  
><em>_can't show up on time, __  
><em>_even if it would save my life.__  
><em>_According to you. According to you.__  
><em>I looked towards Joe, smiling at him with a victorious smile when I was singing the first set of lyrics._  
><em>_But according to him__  
><em>_I'm beautiful, __  
><em>_incredible; __  
><em>_he can't get me out of his head.__  
><em>I looked towards Ranger with a look of only love and affection.

_According to him__  
><em>_I'm funny, __  
><em>_irresistible, __  
><em>_everything he ever wanted.__  
><em>I looked at the audience, pointing out that Ranger and I belonged together.

_Everything is opposite; __  
><em>_I don't feel like stopping it, __  
><em>_so baby tell me what I got to lose.__  
><em>_He's into me for everything I'm not, __  
><em>_according to you._

_According to you__  
><em>_I'm boring,__  
><em>_I'm moody,__  
><em>_you can't take me any place.__  
><em>_According to you__  
><em>_I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.__  
><em>_I'm the girl with the worst attention span; __  
><em>_you're the boy who puts up with it.__  
><em>_According to you. According to you._

I just danced to the music, realizing that I was finally standing up to the 'Burg standards._  
><em>

_But according to him__  
><em>_I'm beautiful, __  
><em>_incredible; __  
><em>_he can't get me out of his head.__  
><em>_According to him__  
><em>_I'm funny, __  
><em>_irresistible, __  
><em>_everything he ever wanted.__  
><em>_Everything is opposite; __  
><em>_I don't feel like stopping it, __  
><em>_so baby tell me what I got to lose.__  
><em>_He's into me for everything I'm not, __  
><em>_according to you._

_I need to feel appreciated, __  
><em>_like I'm not hated. Oh- no-.__  
><em>_Why can't you see me through his eyes?__  
><em>_It's too bad you're making me dizz-ay._

By now Joe was steaming, Ranger was just smiling and looking at me, mouthing "Babe".

_According to me__  
><em>_you're stupid, __  
><em>_you're useless, __  
><em>_you can't do anything right._

I looked at Morelli, gaining eye contact and rubbing the lyrics in.

Ranger walked up on stage and I stepped into his arms, singing the lyrics without losing eye contact._  
><em>_But according to him__  
><em>_I'm beautiful, __  
><em>_incredible; __  
><em>_he can't get me out of his head.__  
><em>_According to him__  
><em>_I'm funny, __  
><em>_irresistible, __  
><em>_everything he ever wanted._

I looked over my shoulder at Joe, singing the lyrics directly to him._  
><em>

_Everything is opposite, __  
><em>_I don't feel like stopping it, __  
><em>_baby tell me what I got to lose.__  
><em>_He's into me for everything I'm not, __  
><em>_according to you.__  
><em>_According to you._

I pulled out of Ranger's arms, walking to the edge of the stage and pointing directly at Morelli, the crowd turning to look.

_According to you__  
><em>_I'm stupid, __  
><em>_I'm useless, __  
><em>_I can't do anything right._

"How does it feel Joe? Tell me what do I have to lose? It's too late to get me back. Because I'm in love with Ranger. So don't even think getting back together with me. It'll be **Useless**" With that Ranger and I walked off stage, out to the Porsche, and drove home.

**The End!**

Author's Note: Please Review! Song: According To You By Orainthi.

Tell Me what You think!

**After-the-Fact Note: **I soo Appreciate the reviews!


End file.
